


French Kiss

by Kkaepsongiya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, French Kissing, Jackson is a hopeless romantic, M/M, Prom, so is Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A traditional prom request," Stiles remembers saying, splayed out on Allison's bed, "flowers, a huge teddy bear, and a sign. In front of everyone." </p>
<p>He really hadn't expected Jackson to actually go through with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The French is considered most popular romantic kiss. A kiss is named ‘French kiss’ when a person’s tongue touches another person’s tongue. This is why it is also known as tongue kissing. This type of kiss is very easy to execute but it may take years to master.

"Prom?" Jackson shifted from one foot to the other, looking less confident than Stiles had ever seen him. The school parking lot was filled with students, some leaving to go home, some standing around to watch the show—and what a show it was.

It had started out as a joke with Allison and Lydia: how they wanted their significant others to ask them to prom. "A traditional prom request," Stiles remembers saying, splayed out on Allison's bed, "flowers, a huge teddy bear, and a sign. In front of everyone." He really hadn't expected Jackson to actually go through with it—yeah they were out to the whole school, but they tried to keep their relationship mostly private (yet here they were. Imagine the shock Stiles felt when Jackson showed up in next to his car when school let out).

Stiles was faced with one of the biggest bouquets he had ever seen, filled with purple hyacinth, larkspur, lilac, and purple orchids (Stiles couldn't help but smile, he couldn't believe that Jackson had remembered his favourite colour (or that Jackson would actually order a bouquet for him)). The teddy bear was a wolf the size of Stiles' head, its synthetic fur a light shade of grey, its eyes almost the same blue as Jackson's. All of the gifts were cute but Stiles couldn't take his eyes off of the sign. It was a simple sign reading, "STILES STILINSKI, WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME?" in Jackson's scripty handwriting, hearts kissing the paper around and between the words, no doubt Lydia's and Allison's doing. Jackson himself looked everywhere but at Stiles, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Almost as if he expected Stiles to say "no". It was kind of cute, seeing Jackson so worked up over his answer, the hopeless romantic in him showing.

Stiles was smiling so wide that his face actually hurt, his cheeks throbbing as he stepped closer to Jackson and kissed him, whispering a cheerful "yes" against the other's lips. He barely noticed Jackson placing the items onto the roof of the car, too distracted by the way the boy pushed up against him, pressing their lips together firmly. He could hear some cat-calls from the students that still lingered about, but they faded as Jackson nibbled on his bottom lip, parting them wide enough for Jackson to push his tongue against Stiles'. They pushed and tugged, tongues dancing happily, energized by Stiles' acceptance.

When Jackson finally pulled away they were both panting, their foreheads together, eyes meeting. Stiles playfully blew at Jackson's hair, the older boy huffing, failing to hide a smile as he pecked Stiles' lips again. Stiles laced their fingers together, the two of them still standing against each other.

"Sooo, about prom~"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hey, look, another series that'll take me forever to finish  
> StilesxEveryone because eh, why not  
> Enjoy these pieces of shit (rating will increase later probably)  
> Series title inspired by The 1975's "You"  
> Find me [here](http://www.isaaclecter.tumblr.com) for requests or to just talk~


End file.
